


Eavesdropping

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Mr. Lancer is confusion, Short, crossposted on ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: William Lancer saw nothing wrong with eavesdropping on his students now and again. It was almost part of his job description. No, it was part of his job description. He was supposed to supervise them, after all. He did, however, try to constrain his eavesdropping to class time. Usually, that was more than enough.But those three... Their conversations...
Series: Dannymay 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 388





	Eavesdropping

William Lancer saw nothing wrong with eavesdropping on his students now and again. It was almost part of his job description. No, it _was_ part of his job description. He was supposed to supervise them, after all. He did, however, try to constrain his eavesdropping to class time. Usually, that was more than enough.

But _those three..._ Their conversations...

For example:

 **Danny Fenton:** Did you bring the lipstick?

 **Sam Manson:** Do I look like an idiot?

William never figured out what that was about, but it made more sense than others.

 **Tucker Foley:** Remember that time you swallowed your fork?

 **Danny Fenton:** Yeah.

 **Tucker Foley:** Can you do that with trading cards?

 **Danny Fenton:** No.

 **Tucker Foley:** Come on, man, we could be rich!

 **Danny Fenton:** No. I don't think you could get rich from that, anyway.

But at least that was still in English.

 **Sam Manson:** That homework was terrible.

 **Tucker Foley:** I know, right? Especially after Ghost Writer. Danny, how do you think you did?

 **Danny Fenton (face down on the table):** Mortuus sum. Ego sum stultus.

 **Sam Manson:** Um. Is the Latin by choice, or..?

 **Danny Fenton:** Sic experrectus sum.

 **Tucker Foley:** According to Google, that's 'It woke up.'

 **Sam Manson:** I'll take that as a no. Wisconsin after school or the GZ?

 **Danny Fenton:** Quod sic.

 **Tucker Foley** : Yeah, sounds like a plan.

That was yet another thing he didn't understand. How and why would Daniel learn Latin? And what did Wisconsin have to do with it? GZ? Was it some kind of code?

Of course, the conversations weren't the only strange things about those three. They were just the strangest thing William routinely saw.

Sometimes, William worried about them, but whatever was going on, it didn't seem to be illegal, and he couldn't just _ask_ what was going on. Then he'd have to admit that he was eavesdropper.


End file.
